Spartan Operations
by Project Phoenix Agent 002
Summary: The UNSC Infinity has returned to Requim to kick the Covenant in their teeth and claim the hosts of Forerunner secrets, deploying Spartans to get done in 20 minutes what Marines can't do in 20 hours. Follow Fireteam Crimson as they battle aliens, claim glory, relax in the Pelican, banter, compete with rivals, and endure the loss of teammates. Submit your own Spartan. OPEN.


Donnel skidded across the floor, his shields popping as he hit the foot of the mech under construction head first. Dazed and fatigued, He struggled to hold onto consciousness. In front of him, his blue-armored enemy drew an energy sword. No time to stand then.

Donnel looked around. The room he was in had a variety of catwalks and exits, but most were too far away, and an attempt to run for them would get him nothing except and energy sword in the gut. In desperation, he rolled off the edge of the platform, falling almost two stories to the lower level.

There was an audible clunk as half ton red MJOLNIR armor hit the deck and rolled, giving Donnel an acute awareness of every bruise and strain he'd acquired. Jumping to his feet, the Spartan IV didn't waste a second in bolting for his life, already hearing thundering footsteps of pursuit behind him.

Donnel sprinted through the closest hallway and up the stairs before making a hard turn and continuing his mad dash, his sword wielding opponent still behind him. Donnel panted as he ran, knowing his stamina would give out before his pursuer's would. Only one chance.

Donnel leapt into the air with everything his enhanced legs could muster, leaned back, and then activated his thruster pack. G-force shot up as the rocket pack propelled Donnel backward, right over the head of his enemy and exposing his back.

Donnel's years of training and experience kicked in as he kicked his legs out, knocking the blue armored Spartan to the ground with Donnel landing right on top of him. Donnel's hands shot down, grabbed his opponent by the helmet, and gave a single, sharp twist. Shields popped, bone snapped, and a red message lit up his HUD.

Red Team, Victory.

Donnel smiled in satisfaction as the world around him began to de-res, complex surfaces and angles reverting into simplistic geometry. His armor color, dull red, changed before his very eyes to its normal steel and gold. Beneath him, his opponent's armor also shifted colors to orange and black.

"No fair," the 'dead' Spartan complained.

Donnel laughed and offered a helping hand, which the other Spartan accepted. Donnel hoisted him up and gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't take it too personally Xavier," Donnel told the less experienced soldier. "I've had a lot more practice with that than you."

"I know, I know," Xavier sighed. "I thought I had you this time though."

Donnel shook his head. "Never be too eager to chase after an enemy," he instructed, shifting into mentor mode. "And never go close quarters, if a bullet will do the job just fine."

"Yes sir," Xavier said, nodding.

"All Spartan fireteams, report to the deployment deck. This is not a drill, all Spartan fireteams, report to the deployment deck."

Xavier and Donnel exchanged a glance. "Here we go."

Xavier had to break off for the armory to grab his gear, so Donnel entered the deck on his own. Well, on his own wasn't quite accurate, as once there Donnel was met with an explosion of activity as Spartans, Marines, Pilots, and technicians rushed around in every direction, furiously preparing for operations. Some Spartans were in the process of getting their armor on, other fireteams were already loading up into Pelicans.

And Commander Palmer herself stood at the helm of it all, giving another one of her speeches. Apparently, he'd come in at the end of it, because she was already delivering the anti-Covenant one liner.

"The Covies," Palmer called out, "believe this place is home to one of their gods. The way I see it, if those freaks want to meet God, it's our _duty _to help them along."

Donnel laughed inside of his helmet. Same old Palmer.

_**Alright, this was extremely short, but that's only because I literally didn't want to just post a story idea and character sheet without giving an intro first. Ahem. I really didn't see any other stories that offer the story of Fireteam Crimson, or at least not their full story.**_

_**And because the whole schpeal of Halo 4 is that you are your own Spartan aboard the Infinity, I figured this was a great opportunity to create an SYOC (Submit Your Own Character).**_

_**The way it works is this: The story will follow Fireteam Crimson over the course of their adventures on Requim, including missions, but also including what happens in between missions (since the cutscenes only ever show Majestic. I know I know, pre-rendered cutscenes can't show character models, blah blah blah) and sometimes during War Games training ops.**_

_**Reader23417: But wouldn't that mean only four characters can be accepted?**_

_**002: Hm. You propose an interesting point. With only four spots on Crimson, how would we be able to accept more than four people. The answer comes in a couple of ways.**_

_**First, and most obvious to me, character death. Let me just warn anyone who submits a Spartan, they are not any safer than any other Spartan, and that includes the ones I create. I'm not saying someone's going to die every episode, but given how many times we've all died in Spartan Ops, I'm sure you can understand me occasionally killing off characters to make room for new guys.**_

_**Secondly, and less cruelly, additional Fireteams who Crimson encounter and or work in tandem with. Just off the top of my head are Shadow and Mountain, who could really use names and faces to go along with their own exploits.**_

_**And thirdly, less commonly, War Games. From time to time, I may put Crimson through some War Games, just to see what happens. When this happens, I may or may not use some OC Spartans to stir up rivalries and competition.**_

_**Anyway, that about explains the premise of what's going on here. Now for the character sheet. Please fill out in its entirety and pay attention to the specifics set forth in the parenthesis.**_

Name: (This one is fairly self-explanatory, but bear in mind your character will be referred to by their _last _name.)

Rank: (For ordinary Spartans, it can be anywhere from SR1-50. If you decide to give your Spartan a specialization, they are considered to be SR60.)

Specialization: (Spartan-standard Spartan training, Operator-vehicle expert, Wetwork-stealth expert, Pioneer-expert in operating in unfamiliar terrain or areas that have not been recon'd, Pathfinder-expert in operations deep behind enemy lines without support, Rogue-expert lone-wolfs, Stalker-expert at tailing targets closely while remaining undetected, Engineer-tech/equipment expert, Tracker-expert at tracking down objectives/targets)

Armor: (For simplicity's sake, I'm going to ask that you just pick an armor set, colors, and visor color. If your Spartan has specialized, they do NOT need to wear the armor of their specialization.)

Primary Weapon: (Unlike the game, for this one, all UNSC weapons are allowed *including ordanance, as well as Covenant and Promethean loadout weapons.)

Secondary: (Same rules apply for this one as Primary.)

Appearance: (Describe as best you can the person underneath the helmet. If left blank, your character is not taking their armor off.)

Service Record: (Every Spartan IV was selected because they were the best the UNSC had to offer. What made your Spartan's career so special? Were they Marines? Army? Navy? A pilot? I'm expecting some impossible tales of skill, intelligence, and even dumb luck for this one, but remember that they were completely human during this.)

Personality: (Try to make it believable. This one is a biggie, and it's pretty much this that I'm going to base my selection off of. Not to say the other parts don't matter, but this is one of the most important categories to me because it helps me write the character.)

_**That's about it for now. I look forward to seeing your Spartans!**_


End file.
